


【带卡】陌生人

by kuriball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriball/pseuds/kuriball
Summary: *现代AU，有和他人约炮行为预警，粗口预警，OOC预警。一辆斯坎儿的雷车，堍堍不知道被C成了什么堍，大概偏霸总堍吧。*灵感来自电影《罗马的房间》，大致借鉴了一夜情的主题。自己很俗地加上了老梗，只是想写斯坎儿MODE的车而已。





	【带卡】陌生人

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU，有和他人约炮行为预警，粗口预警，OOC预警。一辆斯坎儿的雷车，堍堍不知道被C成了什么堍，大概偏霸总堍吧。  
>   
> *灵感来自电影《罗马的房间》，大致借鉴了一夜情的主题。自己很俗地加上了老梗，只是想写斯坎儿MODE的车而已。

宇智波带土艰难地说起了自己长久以来的梦境。他刚一说完，面前的迪达拉就笑得从沙发上滑到了地下。他几乎是夸张地大笑着，眼角已经冒出了泪花。一旁的蝎也冷淡地抬起了嘴角，告诉他回去记得多吃点药，有空的时候出门约个炮可能会好得比较快。

带土觉得把这件事说出来的自己大概就像个白痴。

只有长门沉思片刻后有些迟疑地认可了他，他说自己有时候好像也会有一点这样的症状。远处的弥彦跑过来捏住长门脸上的肉，告诉他不管带土说些什么可都不要被他骗了。

这帮损友，带土重重地叹了一口气，早就知道他们会是这个反应了。

 

带土走在街上被寒风吹得打了个激灵，他从大衣里摸出一盒空了半边的香烟，抽出一支点燃后便深深地呼吸起来。烟草干燥的味道让他脑袋越发清醒。

这或许真的是一种病，蝎说的也不是没有道理。

——谁会相信梦中情人这玩意呢？说不定就是什么癔症的先兆。

真是很缠人的梦。

他告诉朋友们的是他最近日益频繁地梦见一个银发的男人，醒来总是觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉。那个男人面目模糊，只有嘴角一颗格外诱人的小痣令人印象深刻。

其他什么都看不出来。身材也好，五官也好，全都隐藏在梦境中一片白茫茫的烟雾里。唯一能记得的就是那一头极淡的银发和那颗说不清是哪里迷人的美人痣。

这个梦是什么意思呢？告诉他其实是个肥皂剧的男主角，以前曾有过一个刻骨铭心的爱人，出了车祸以后就失忆把人家忘了？

带土摇摇头把自己的胡思乱想赶出去。这个剧本也太老掉牙了点，现在即使是三流的编剧都不屑编出这种俗烂的故事。

难道又或者是他上辈子有个纠纠缠缠的小学同学，两个人还没成他就死了，害得人家单身一辈子天天给他上坟？

这好像又太扯了点，编出这种故事的人一定受过什么不好的刺激。

 

带土抽着烟走过街道，他很是心烦意乱，暂时还不想回去。反正自己一个人住，什么时候回去都一样。这几日一直都在下雨，街上潮乎乎的连个落脚的地方都没有，他想去找个酒吧喝一杯。

在网上查到一家叫做“Strangers”的酒吧评价还不错，他懒得再看，招手打了个的士就直奔目的地。

 

坐在吧台上的时候带土觉得自己还有些恍惚。

怎么就会梦见这么个男人呢。也许是自己之前在哪里见过这样的人？可是他的美人痣是不会轻易让人忘掉的，带土确信自己没有任何印象。

这叫什么事啊，一个破梦搅得他不得安宁。如果知道这个人长什么样子就好了，至少查起来还有个方向，偏偏这最重要的五官被偷工减料地省略了。  
  
带土闷闷地喝着酒，看起来一副被人甩了的失意模样。一个相貌周正的男孩子忍不住过来搭讪他，不一会就暗示两个人可以出去开个房爽爽，带土从善如流地应和着。

当他把男孩压在身下又一次操得对方胡乱浪叫的时候，蝎的话在他耳边好像回音一样地响起来了。

这或许是个不错的办法。

 

 

之后带土又陆陆续续地约过一些人，他逐渐变得有些失望。纠缠他的梦境并没有因此好转，他仍然频繁地梦见那个银发的男人，只是肉欲发泄过后他多少能够睡得安稳一些，让他不至于觉得那么头痛了。

这天晚上他又去了一次“Strangers”，他确实偏爱这里。它家的酒水价格昂贵，来往的人多半都是些有钱有闲的主，发生一夜情是常有的事，事后大家也都会很懂规矩的好聚好散。

带土要了一杯常喝的杜松子酒，杯子里的酒液倒映出一张在酒色声欲中纵情过度的脸，显得危险而又沉郁。他放下酒杯有些疲倦地揉了揉眉头，有一种自己这样的日子不知道还要过到何时的茫然感。时至今日梦中的男人始终是个从未出现过的幻影，他为无法在现实生活中遇到这个人而感到痛苦。

他想他也许是真的爱上了这个虚无缥缈的陌生人，他像一只来来往往、了无痕迹的游雁一样，从他的世界里惊鸿一瞥地略过。

酒精渐渐麻醉了他的感官，今晚他甚至不想做爱。他把吧台侍应叫过来结了账，正要推门出去的时候，一个刚刚步入进来的新客人却差点让他跌坐在地——那颗他日日夜夜魂牵梦萦的小痣此刻竟活灵活现地出现在他面前了。

带土有些失魂落魄地紧紧握住了自己的手心，攥得里面几乎全是汗水。他好不容易定下神来，却很快绝望地发现这并不是他一直在寻找着的那个银发的梦中人。

——这个陌生男人的头发是看起来十分柔软的棕色，末梢微微卷曲，两只眼睛上下画着两道紫色的浓妆。

带土不自觉地感到失望，但他决定还是再坐一会。他近乎痴迷地盯着这位新来的客人，完全没有察觉到自己的失态。这个男人虽然不是他要找的对象，但第一次看到这颗痣的欣喜还是令他有些沉醉了。

棕发的男人很快发现了他，带土的目光实在太过热烈，也实在太过不加掩饰了。男人故意朝他轻笑了一下，他的身体便自己动起来不由自主地走了过去。

  


“请我喝一杯酒好吗？”画着美艳妆容的男人发出了一个请求。

带土喉咙干涩，他招手把侍应唤来。男人调皮地眨了眨眼睛，点了一杯味道微妙的鸡尾酒。

“Loving Strangers，这家酒吧的招牌之一。”

男人的声音十分慵懒，有一种美丽生物从小受众人追捧后无意流露出的优越感。

“爱上陌生人……你喜欢吗？”带土的声音沙哑粗粝得有点不像自己了，他毫无疑问地受到了蛊惑。

在这个陌生男人身上他多少看到了一些他一直在追求的东西，他把眼前的男人和梦中的幻象巧妙复杂地重叠起来了，觉得自己这次总算抓住了一点实体。

男人微阖起双眼，他的眼神轻柔地扫过带土因为醉意而有些放大的瞳孔，如同恶魔低语一般地笑了，一语双关地回答道，“是啊……我很喜欢。”

 

带土和棕发男人在酒吧厕所里的隔间激烈地拥吻着，男人仰着头放纵地低低呻吟，带土正在他脖颈间来回用力地舔舐。他解开带土的裤子把手伸进去握住那根已经完全勃起的阴茎，那玩意尺寸惊人睾丸饱胀，一看就性能力很强。他盯着那个东西几乎觉得有点头晕目眩，轻轻推开带土后便蹲下身含住了那根怒张的阴茎，无比沉迷地吮吸起来。

带土靠在墙上两腿发软，他惊讶地想到居然能有人的口活好成这个样子，不知道是要舔过多少根同样的东西才能练出这么一手灿若莲花的口活。他几乎是有点恶狠狠地嫉妒起来，在这样一场注定没有什么结果的一夜情中嫉妒对方过往的性经历实在是一件非常可笑的事情，可是他的心情却没来由的十分真实。

“你叫什么名字？”带土在一种难言的情绪中鬼使神差地问道。

对方含着他的阴茎好像突然被呛了一下，有点留恋地把它抽出来亲了一口，“……斯坎儿。”

一听就是个假名字。带土愤愤地想。

 

带土已经毫无阻碍地把阴茎插进斯坎儿的身体里了，高级酒店里的床单很柔软，斯坎儿洁白而又缺乏色素的肉体横陈在床上，让他觉得仿佛是月亮落到了怀里。

这是一个被男人操得过分熟稔的身体，极尽诱惑的尤物。看得出来他很习惯这种事，对性爱有着天然的渴求。

他很瘦，瘦到几乎能让人透过那片无血色的皮肤看到他背后嶙峋的脊骨。那条柔和美丽的脊线从肩胛骨之间向下延伸，落到两瓣丰润滑弹的臀肉上。

带土看着他的脊背莫名有种熟悉感，感觉他们不像是第一次做爱。他和斯坎儿之间似乎有种与生俱来的默契，这种默契即使是和过去最贴心的床伴也未曾有过——这个昭示着什么命运一样的想法不由得让他悚然一惊。

他看到斯坎儿温柔低敛着的眼睛里一片雾气朦胧，被他操得只能虚虚地挺起腰向后迎合，上半身无力地趴在床上被冲撞得不断向前移动。他的嘴角甚至不自觉地流下了一丝涎液，那些甜蜜的液体富于美感而又毫无规律，淌过他的美人痣落在床上变成了一滴圆圆的水迹。

带土不再去顾忌那些奇异的熟悉感了，在以往做爱的过程中他从没有这么失去理智过。他用力捏住对方那精致完美的下颔将他粗暴地扭过来与他接吻，指尖触到的晶亮液体被抹在斯坎儿红肿硬挺的乳头上供他亵玩。他用指腹来回揉捏那对硬得像石子一样的肉粒，夹着它们轻轻地向外拉扯，那快感让斯坎儿忍不住无声地尖叫起来。

“真是个浪货。”带土感叹这个身体被调教得如此敏感，简直是到了没有男人就活不下去的程度。

斯坎儿在浮沉翻滚的欲浪中听到了这句话，他不置可否地笑了笑，后穴夹着带土的阴茎柔情蜜意地吞吐起来。他的力度是那么准确无误又恰到好处，让带土实在无法坚持地闷哼了一声，抱着他的腰缴械投降了。

带土多少有些恼火起来，他在床上一向控制欲很强，射不射、什么时候射都要由他说了算，他不喜欢意料之外的射精。

“你他妈的想让我干死你是吧。”被激怒的男人爆出了粗话，他拔出自己的阴茎用舌头舔弄起那粉嫩的穴口。被干过那么多次以后这里居然还能保持处子一般的粉红色，这几乎是个不可能的奇迹。带土知道这是因为斯坎儿天生较之他人更为白皙的缘故，他感叹上帝造人的时候未免也太过偏爱，实在将斯坎儿造得过于美了。

带土掰开斯坎儿的屁股模仿阴茎抽动的动作前前后后地舔吻着，那个又红又白的屁股在舌头的骚扰下害羞地收紧了。斯坎儿被舔得会阴和后穴处都一阵瘙痒，他往前爬动了几步想逃过那只柔若无骨的舌头，可是很快就被带土握住脚踝拖了回来。

带土把斯坎儿抱下床，抬起他两只细腻柔韧的长腿就把他抵在了墙上。他已经又硬了起来，粗长的阴茎毒蛇一般凶狠地刺进斯坎儿的后穴。斯坎儿被操得发出了一声长吟，他实在没有想到带土居然能有这么大的力气。带土因为用力而鼓胀起来的肌肉像真正的运动员一样结实，把斯坎儿逼得被夹在墙壁和肉体之间简直使不出一点力气，只能大张着双腿颤抖着夹住他有力的腰身。带土打桩机一样一下狠过一下地向上操弄着，他惩罚似的对准斯坎儿的前列腺狠命顶动。斯坎儿禁不住这么肏，才被顶了几下就控制不住地射了。这个姿势实在太过刺激，让他几乎爽得晕了过去。

斯坎儿心满意足地笑起来，很少有男人能让他爽成这个样子。他无意识地揪住带土的耳朵亲昵地揉了揉，这个动作实在是饱含了太多的深情厚意，让他们几乎像是一对真正的恋人了。带土心底的疑惑越来越深，他看着斯坎儿的棕发确信这不是他要找的那个人。斯坎儿也许的确是个足够完美的替身，但他要的却不是斯坎儿。

他不知道斯坎儿在这高潮的余韵中究竟在想些什么，他是否也是透过了他在看着什么人呢？带土对此无从得知。他只听到斯坎儿呢喃的气息钻进了他耳朵里，他正吻着他的耳朵轻声要求再来一回，只是这种程度还没办法把他干死。

带土知道自己这回总算是遇到了好对手，他体力好得惊人，其实他也还根本没有满足。那个银发的男人又一次缠绕上了带土的心头，让他的阴茎硬得像个滚烫的铁块，只好又迫不及待地把自己塞进了斯坎儿那温柔可人的小穴中。

 

斯坎儿终于被操晕过去了，他全身是汗，皮肤都被干成了煽情的粉红色。一晚上连着干了四五回，带土觉得即使是自己也有些吃不消了。斯坎儿中途就已经进入了半昏迷的状态，其实他精力真算不上好，如果还有下回的话一定要敦促他好好练练体力。带土转念一想又嘲笑自己实在是戏太多，本来就只是约炮而已，哪里还来的下一回。这些露水情缘都不过是为了发泄自己对那个银发男人的执念而已，并没有什么其他多余的东西。

他靠在床头上看了看斯坎儿安静的睡颜。其实斯坎儿真的是个很不错的床伴，他们彼此的身体也很契合。带土心里多少有点遗憾，他们在床上的默契感的确让他有些迷惑，这简直就像是他在找的那个人了，可是梦里那头极其浅淡的银发实在令他印象过于深刻，不然他几乎就要错认了——斯坎儿终究不是他梦中的男人。

带土想着想着一阵困意袭来，他决定先睡一会再起来帮斯坎儿清理身体。可是这一觉他睡得无比香甜，那个持续已久的梦境今天不知道因为什么原因终于放过了他，让他久违地睡了一个好觉。

迷迷糊糊中带土好像感到身旁一空，过了一会就听到厕所里传来一阵水花喷洒的声音。他还没有完全睡醒，只是朦朦胧胧地有点意识。

厕所里的水声停了，一个熟悉的身体走到床边坐了下来。带土能感觉到那个人沉默地看了自己很久。他伏下身靠近自己的嘴唇似乎想要再吻一吻，却在双方快要接触到的时候又离开了。带土好不容易把眼皮睁开一条缝——他实在是太困了，他已经太久没能睡个囫囵觉。即使现在意识想要清醒过来，身体也完全动弹不得。

  


透过从窗帘空隙里溢出来的那片些微的晨光，带土在眼睑下的缝隙里看到了自己毕生难忘的景象。

——那个他梦寐以求的银发男人，此时正背对着他在日光与星光的交汇处无比灿烂地闪耀着。

带土几乎忘了呼吸，他告诉自己这不再是一个循环往复的梦，那个人实实在在地存在于这个世界上，他真切生动得几乎能让人听到他苍白皮肤下那颗同样年轻的心脏在声如擂鼓地跳动。

带土的意识被困在他沉睡的身体里声嘶力竭地大喊起来，他简直要喜极而泣。原来他的感觉真的没有错，斯坎儿和他身体的反应的确是真实的。可是他无法抵抗自己身体的困意，他没办法将自己挪动一分一毫。

“斯坎儿”已经穿好了衣服，带土知道他要走了，他甚至还没来得及询问他真正的名字。带土确信这是他唯一一次接近这个人的机会，错过以后就绝对不会再有。

带土在心里默默祈求“斯坎儿”至少会留下一个联系方式，他痛恨自己的身体竟然还在沉沉睡着。

在最后这个凝滞的时刻里，身体里的带土看到那个让他朝思暮想的幻影终于转过了脸庞，他似乎是在准备告别。经过刚刚的清洗他已经卸去了昨晚那些冶艳的妆容，露出了一张干净温和的笑脸。

他捡起地上的两只手机，昨晚的激情中两个人都不管不顾地将衣物抛在了地上。他把带土的手机拿在手上长时间地端详起来，似乎在犹豫着是否要输入些什么。带土知道自己这只手机没有上锁，他像怕惊扰到什么一样等待了有一个世纪那么长，看到那个人最后如他所愿地在手机上轻轻拨动了几下。

带土在意识世界里狂喜地瘫坐下来，他知道自己命中注定的爱人已经来到，他觉得所有的一切都苦尽甘来。

 

当身体总算睡醒能够自由动弹的时候，带土迫不及待地抓起被“斯坎儿”放在床头的手机急速翻看起来——他即将触碰到的是能满足他长久渴望的唯一解药，他为命运终于向他有所垂怜而真心感激。

然而出人意料的是竟然什么也没有。

无论是通话记录、短信，还是其他各种社交软件，那个人就像从未出现过一样，没有留下一点痕迹。

带土颓唐地倒在了床上，他已经无法分辨看到“斯坎儿”拨动手机的那一幕究竟是不是他在臆想中看到的幻觉，一种如坠深渊的寒冷让他牙根颤抖喘不过气，原本心底那股趾高气扬的劲头早已消失得无影无踪。他把手背盖在眼睛上，他觉得自己几乎想要流泪，可是他拼命地忍住了。

 

  


宇智波带土实在不是一个轻易放弃的人。憔悴了一段时间后他决定动用家里的关系找出那个人，反正他记得那个人的真面目，虽然多少要花上一点时间，但总比毫无希望的好。

他想到自己这样死缠烂打的样子实在很难看，但他觉得不管怎样，在所有不幸的结局发生之前，他至少要把自己的真实想法告诉“斯坎儿”。之后就算被拒绝也好，不再来往也罢，他终究不能让这件事情就这么不了了之地结束。

 

带土在马路边的人行横道上和众人一起等绿灯，身边是他那些一贯的损友们。他习惯性地握住自己口袋里的手机，忽然传来的震动让他恍然回神。他有些烦躁地把手机拿出来看看，一条短信突然跳了出来遮住屏幕。

“^_^”

这是一个全然陌生的号码，里面什么文字也没有，只有一个没头没脑的笑脸。

带土的心脏无法控制地狂跳起来。

他想他知道这个发信人是谁。 

——他期待这个短信已经太久太久了。

小南朝他看了一眼，有些意外地问他是什么好事让他这么开心。迪达拉嫌弃地跑到蝎那边去了，他说你笑起来还真是恶心。

带土沉浸在突如其来的幸福里几乎没有听到他们的话。

对面的通行指示灯亮了，他在来来往往的人潮中和许许多多不知姓名的人们擦肩而过。然而他却分不出一丝多余的注意力，他只是有些忘我而又醺然地想起了他们相遇时酒吧里那首轻轻播放的老歌，在那个光影交错的晚上一位陌生人推开门走了进来——

  


“现在请给我一杯啤酒，我将像个傻瓜一样吻你。”

 

Loving strangers。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> *其实卡老师也做着和土哥类似的梦，只是卡老师比土哥更理智，他不太相信这种事情，直到最后才承认了自己的感情。土哥手机里没有痕迹是因为卡老师拿土哥的手机给自己打了个电话，然后把通讯记录删掉了。  
>    
> *《Loving strangers》是《罗马的房间》的主题曲，已经被用烂了，但还是很美的曲子，最后一句话是这首歌的一句歌词。影片本身推荐一下，两个女人的情色片，很喜欢里面的一些表现手法。


End file.
